Rose Diaries Paris Adventures 2004
by Lady Iapetus Roving Wanderer
Summary: In the spring of 2004, 3 French children are given the chance to become heroes. Set in Lord Archive's Red DigiviceWar Diaries universe. Entry 5 uploaded finally!.
1. Entry 1 Many Happy Returns

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, FoxKids and   
possibly other companies whose names I do not know. I'm only   
borrowing them temporarily, and I promise to return them when I'm   
done. The Diaries timeline was devised by Lord Archive who is   
graciously allowing me to play in his universe. Thanks, Archive! I   
promise I won't let you down.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh, I so do enjoy weddings!" Catherine Ducharme sighed, stretching   
her arms above her head. Her Floramon giggled, as did the other   
members of her team.   
  
Colette, another member of the team partnered with a Gazimon, grinned.   
"Hikari made such a lovely bride. I hope I look that beautiful when I   
get married."  
  
"So long as you're not that young when you get married," countered Joan   
as she adjusted her hold on her sleeping Elecmon. "Thirteen and a baby   
on the way...I don't know if I could handle it."  
  
"I just wish I had been able to catch the bouquet," the blonde leader   
of the French team pouted. She had been one of the five girls to   
successfully make a grab for the bridal bouquet, only to end up with   
two baby's breath and a couple roses when it ripped apart.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cathy," Paul consoled her. "Maybe next time."   
His Gotsumon rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, here's my street," Catherine said as they came upon the next block.   
"I'll see you all tomorrow! Goodnight, all!" The others wished   
her good night before continuing the walk back to their homes.  
  
The other male of the team, a boy with blonde hair and glasses and   
partnered with a Mushmon, snickered as soon as they were out of   
Catherine's earshot. "My God, Paul. When are you going to give it up?   
You know Catherine's never going to give you the time of day."  
  
"A boy can dream, Gerard," Paul retorted. "A boy can dream." The others   
shook their heads and chuckled as they continued down the street.  
  
------------  
  
Rose Diaries - Paris Adventures Zero-Four  
By Lady Iapetus   
  
Entry 1: Many Happy Returns  
  
------------  
  
"Bonjour, Mama. Happy birthday."   
  
Genevieve Riveare smiled wistfully as she set the framed picture of her   
mother back down on her night table before picking up her brush and   
running it through her short red hair. She studied her reflection for   
a moment, thinking back to how many times her father had said she   
resembled her mother. In the old days Genevieve had always thought it   
fun that she shared her special day with her mother, but now the thought   
only brought pain with it.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by her father's voice  
requesting, "Genevieve? May I come in?"   
  
"Yes, Papa," Genevieve called back. The door opened, allowing the man   
to enter. As always he was dressed in a spotless white suit with a silk   
cravat tied around his neck providing the only color to the ensemble.   
  
"Happy birthday, Genevieve," Louie Riveare wished his daughter. She   
smiled, accepting the kiss he planted on her cheek. "I have something   
for you."  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to open presents until I got home from   
school," Genevieve said in confusion as her father handed her a package   
wrapped in pink and purple paper.   
  
"I decided we'd change things, just this once," Louie replied. "Besides,   
you've been pestering me about it for so long that if I held off any   
longer I might have gone insane." He smiled as he watched Genevieve pull   
off the bow and tear away the paper to reveal what lay underneath.   
  
Genevieve's eyes widened as she found herself holding a Pineapple   
laptop computer with a rose-pink color scheme. She'd first set her   
sights on it when she had seen it in a computer store window while   
window shopping with her parents...before her mother had gotten ill.  
  
"Oh, Papa! Thank you!" Genevieve exclaimed, hugging her father. "Can I   
take it to school with me? I want to show Rene and Ellen."  
  
"Of course," her father answered. "Now you'd better hurry or else you'll   
be late, hm?"  
  
"Yes, Papa," she replied. Louie nodded and went downstairs as she set   
about getting her school things together, slipping her new computer into   
her backpack before zipping it shut and hurrying out of her bedroom.  
  
Genevieve trotted down the stairs, waving to some of her father's guests   
as she headed out the door. One of the perks of living at a bed and   
breakfast like The Rose of Paris was the different varieties of people   
she was exposed to on a daily basis. The guests enjoyed having   
Genevieve around pleasant as well, as she was always interested in a   
good story.  
  
Louie smiled as he watched his daughter leave from his vantage point   
behind the check-in desk. This was going to be a difficult day for both   
of them to get through, but he had faith that they'd be able to get   
through it. Then thoughts of his daughter were forgotten as a new   
guest approached the desk and he returned to work.  
  
--------------  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."  
  
Ellen Belvoir narrowed her eyes. "Very funny, Rene. It wasn't my fault   
that the airport screwed up and gave my seat to someone else, and I had   
to wait two days to get a flight back here." Rene LeSalle shrugged as   
if to say he didn't believe her. "I'm just damn lucky our teachers   
actually _read_ their e-mail."  
  
"So, how is good ol' America?" he asked.  
  
This time it was Ellen who shrugged. "It's there. Mother's there,   
Gary's there and Nelson's there. Not much else to say." Rene nodded;   
although they appeared to enjoy getting on each other's nerves a lot,   
it was mutually agreed between Ellen and Rene that the topic of   
Ellen's step-relations in America wasn't discussed.  
  
"Hey look! There's the birthday girl!" Rene called out a few moments   
later when he spotted Genevieve in the crowd of students walking to   
school. The younger girl waved as she walked over to her friends.   
"Happy birthday, Genevieve." Ellen echoed his sentiments.  
  
"Thank you," Genevieve told both of her friends. "You'll never guess   
what Papa got me for my birthday." The pair looked at her expectantly   
but before she could say anything, the bell rang.  
  
Ellen shouldered her bookbag. "There's the bell. You'll have to show   
us at lunch, Genevieve." The trio joined the scramble of students   
heading for the door.   
  
By the time the lunch hour rolled around Genevieve was almost bouncing   
with anticipation. She waited impatiently for her friends to show up   
at their usual table at the school's open courtyard. When they finally   
did appear, she made a big show of acting impatient. "It's about time,"   
she said huffily. "Where were you guys?"  
  
"Don't ask, please," Ellen requested as they sat down. "Okay,   
Genevieve. What's this big present your dad got you for your birthday   
that you just couldn't wait to show us?"  
  
"This," Genevieve replied, and pulled out her new laptop. Rene   
whistled, running a hand over it.  
  
"God, that's nice," he commented. "You turned it on yet?"  
  
"No," she answered. "I didn't have time this morning." Genevieve opened   
the computer and all three of them grinned as the screen came to life.   
"It works!" its owner announced unnecessarily.   
  
Ellen frowned as the glow brightened. "Is it supposed to be doing that?"   
she asked. Suddenly it flared, like a large flashbulb and the trio was   
forced to avert their eyes. Genevieve, who had flung up her hands to   
protect her sight, felt something hit them and she reflexively wrapped   
her fingers around it. When she opened her eyes she found herself   
holding an egg-shaped object with rose-pink rubber grips on either side,   
a small black antennae and a screen.  
  
"What is this?" Rene murmured, and Genevieve noticed that he had a   
similar object only it had grips of dark blue. A third, this one with a   
spring green border, was in Ellen's possession.  
  
"That...wasn't supposed to happen." Ellen's statement wasn't a question,   
but Genevieve shook her head just the same. The three of them stared   
at the computer before the younger girl cautiously reached out, turned   
it off and then quickly flipped it shut.  
  
-------------  
  
After school let out Genevieve rushed home, partly in anticipation of   
whatever else her father might have planned for her birthday, and   
partly because she wanted a chance to examine the thing that had come   
out of her computer at lunch that day. A note on his office door told  
Genevieve that her father had had to leave unexpectedly, but would be   
back as soon as possible. Armed with this information Genevieve   
hurried up to her bedroom, shut the door, pulled out her laptop and   
turned it on then pulled out the strange device from earlier in the day.  
  
At first she had thought it to be part of a watch, but it was too big   
to be a watch face. Plus it was too oddly shaped. And then there was   
the way she had received it; Genevieve was pretty certain that solid   
objects flying out of computer screens was not a normal, every day   
occurrence.  
  
Genevieve held the device up to examine it. "Just what in the world   
are you?" she asked it. As if it were answering her question her   
laptop beeped. Genevieve looked at it to see some sort of window   
up on the screen. "Now that's funny," she remarked, leaning closer   
to get a better look. Her hand holding the device came closer to   
the screen as well, and the window opened.  
  
All Genevieve had time to do was scream as she was sucked into her   
computer.  
  
----------------  
  
Koushiro's message board for the Chosen Children and Digidestined of   
the world was normally busy every day, but the day following Takeru   
and Hikari's wedding it was especially busy. Everyone was talking   
about the wedding, or the various events of the reception. Several  
congratulatory messages had been given to Hank and Jessica of the   
Oklahoma team, as well as to their Digimon partners. Another post   
was devoted to the Vadermon that had showed up and had been killed   
by two of the Londoners, and what possible reason he had for being   
there.   
  
Catherine giggled as she read through one thread, this one discussing  
the "duel" between Iori and Henry of the London team. In it, Henry   
had challenged Iori to a rematch the next time the Odaiba and London   
teams met and someone had tried to start a betting pool on who would   
win their next confrontation.   
  
Suddenly her computer chimed, signifying that she had a new e-mail.   
It was from Koushiro, asking who of the French team had opened the   
digiport that he had just detected. Catherine e-mailed him back that   
it hadn't been her but she'd find out who had opened it. She then   
forwarded his e-mail to the rest of her teammates with her own little   
note. All answers came back negative, though Joan did mention in her   
reply that she thought she had seen her brother Rene with a D-3.   
Colette offered to go into the Digital World to see if anyone had gone   
in, and Catherine agreed to the course of action.  
  
Catherine's brow furrowed. She'd heard about the random digital   
portals opening in Odaiba and Digimon coming out of them. More   
specifically, she'd heard of the Dark Ocean portal that had opened a   
few days before the wedding and that the Odaiba team had had to destroy   
all who had come through it. The thought that something similar might   
be happening in Paris frightened her.  
  
--------------  
  
Genevieve opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a blue sky,   
not at her bedroom ceiling like she had expected. "Okay, this is   
different," she said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey, are you awake now?"   
  
"Huh? Who said that, and how'd I get here?" Genevieve sat up and saw she   
was in some sort of field or meadow that was surrounded by trees. Her   
gaze finally rested on what looked like a small brown rabbit with long,   
floppy ears. It had purple stripes on its ears and a purple mark around   
its neck that reminded Genevieve of one of her father's neckerchiefs. It   
also had three horns on its head.  
  
"I did," the rabbit answered. "And I'm glad you're awake now; do you know   
how boring it is to watch somebody sleeping?"  
  
Genevieve blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! Pardon me; my name is Lopmon," the little rabbit introduced herself.   
"I'm a Digimon. In fact, I'm your Digimon partner."  
  
"Digimon...partner?" Genevieve repeated. Lopmon nodded. The French girl  
vaguely recalled the events of wintertime two years ago, when strange   
creatures had invaded Paris. She remembered seeing a busload of them   
drive by, several accompanied by children; one of them she had recognized   
as Rene's older sister Joan. "You mean, you're like those creatures that  
invaded Paris over Christmas in 2002?"  
  
"Yes," Lopmon replied "but they were mainly Virus types who were just   
lost and confused. My purpose is to protect you, and your friends and   
family. I only answer to you."  
  
"Are there other children in France with Digimon, or am I the only one?"   
asked Genevieve.  
  
"There are already several Digidestined in Paris alone," the rabbit   
Digimon replied. "You're just one of the newer ones."  
  
Genevieve mouthed the word "Digidestined," but before she could ask about   
that a loud crashing from above distracted both of them. Hovering above   
them was a red insect with large pincers. And it didn't appear all that  
happy. Genevieve let out a shriek of fright.  
  
"Oh no, a Kuwagamon!" moaned her Digimon partner.  
  
"A what?" asked Genevieve.  
  
Lopmon didn't answer the question. Instead she commanded, "Run,   
Genevieve! I'll hold him off!" She turned and faced the angry insect.   
"Blazing Ice!" Kuwagamon growled, dodging Lopmon's attack and   
continuing its pursuit of Genevieve. Growling, Lopmon tried again.   
"Petit Twister!" She spun in place, creating a whirlwind that hit   
the Kuwagamon in the face but did nothing to phase him. "This is looking   
very bad."  
  
"Lopmon!" Genevieve shrieked. She had only known the small Digimon   
a short time but already felt an attachment to her. She picked up a   
rock she saw on the ground and threw it at the Kuwagamon. The rock   
bounced off his head, pulling his attention away from Lopmon.   
Genevieve swallowed as the realization of what she had just done hit   
her. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Leave Genevieve alone! Lopmon evolve!" Light surrounded the small   
Digimon. When it vanished there was a brown rabbit twice Lopmon's   
size with large metal paws and long ears that ended in razor blades.   
"Prariemon. Sonic Ear!" Prariemon threw her head back before   
whipping it forward, her ears flying in front of her. Twin beams of   
energy flew from the razors on her ears, which the Kuwagamon ducked.  
  
Genevieve's eyes widened. "You missed!"  
  
"Wait for it..." Prariemon directed. Her attacks had missed the   
Kuwagamon, true, but they didn't miss a pair of nearby trees. The   
Sonic Ear sliced neatly through their trunks, causing both to fall   
forward on top of the Kuwagamon. He fell to the ground with a heavy   
thud, pinned by massive amounts of lumber.   
  
Prariemon smirked as she devolved to Lopmon. "That's one way to get rid   
of an annoying pest."  
  
"Is he...is he dead?" asked Genevieve.   
  
"No. He'll probably need a couple aspirin when he wakes up, at which   
time we'll be long gone," Lopmon answered.  
  
"Oh, darn!" a new voice pouted. "I didn't get to do anything!" Lopmon   
and Genevieve turned to see a rabbit Digimon larger than Lopmon standing   
at the grove's edge. Standing beside her was a teenage girl with dirty-  
blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop complaining." She walked over to  
Genevieve and extended her hand in greeting. "Hello. I'm Colette   
Arwall, and this is my partner Gazimon. I take it you're the one who  
opened the gate?"  
  
Genevieve nodded. "Yes. Genevieve Riveare, and this is Lopmon. And I   
didn't mean to open the gate, honest. It just sort of happened."  
  
Colette nodded. "That's normal, especially if you're a new Digidestined.   
So, were you the only one to get a D-3 or were there others that   
received them?"  
  
"D-3? You mean, this?" Genevieve pulled out the strange device and   
showed it to Colette. She nodded and explained that all digivices that   
looked like the one she had were called D-3s. "Well, two of my other   
friends also got them. Ellen and Rene."  
  
"Hmm. We'll have to keep a lookout for them, then," Colette remarked.   
  
"You're the second person to call me a Digidestined," Genevieve said.   
"Just what is a Digidestined?"  
  
"A Digidestined is a child who is chosen to have a Digimon partner who   
will help them defend both this world and the real world from threats,"  
explained the blonde. "Right now the various Chosen and Digidestined of   
the world are just doing peace keeping in their respective areas, but   
all Digidestined have an initial task to perform. We just have to figure   
out what yours is. In any case, I think you ought to get home before   
anyone misses you."  
  
The younger girl's eyes widened as she remembered that her father could   
be home at any minute. "Oh, no! But how do I get home?"  
  
"The same way you got here, and can get here in the future," the   
blonde answered. "You hold up your D-3 to your computer screen and say   
Digi-port, open. It works the same way here, only you use a television."  
  
The red-haired girl blinked. "A...television?" she echoed.  
  
"A television," Colette confirmed with a nod, pointing to the set that   
sat a few feet away. "Well, Gazimon and I are going to hang around here   
for a bit just in case any one else shows up. It was nice to meet you,  
Genevieve."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Genevieve returned as Colette and Gazimon walked   
away. She and Lopmon then approached the television that the older girl   
had indicated. "Well, here goes nothing," she sighed, holding out her   
D-3 in front of her. "Digi-port, open! Whoa!"   
  
----------------------  
  
Genevieve winced as she and Lopmon hit the floor. "Ouch. I'm going to   
have to learn how to land on my feet if I'm going to be one of these  
Digidestined."  
  
There was a knock on her door, followed by her father's voice  
asking, "Genevieve, is everything all right in there?"  
  
"Yes, Papa!" Genevieve called out. She stood up just as Louie opened   
the door to check for himself. He smiled when he saw for himself that   
she was fine, but then his gaze turned to something on the floor and he   
frowned.  
  
"What is that?" Louie asked. Genevieve saw that he was looking at   
Lopmon. She glanced at her partner to find that she had adopted a   
shoe button stare the minute Genevieve's father had entered the room.   
"I don't remember you having that toy."  
  
Genevieve thought fast. "Oh! This is a birthday present from Rene   
and Ellen. They both chipped in, since they know how much I like   
rabbits." Louie nodded, apparently accepting this answer.   
  
"Well, you get ready to go all right? I got us reservations at your   
favorite restaurant," he told her. Genevieve nodded, grinning, and   
he left so that she could change into something nicer.   
  
'A new computer, becoming a Digidestined and dinner at my favorite   
restaurant,' Genevieve thought to herself. 'All in all, not bad for   
my ninth birthday.'  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First off, a huge thank you to Lord Archive for allowing me to do   
this. I realize I know very little about French culture, but this   
will be an interesting learning experience.  
  
Genevieve's father: Louie Riveare is based off of the character of   
Bon Chance Louie who was marvelously portrayed by Roddy McDowall in   
the short-lived series 'Tales of the Gold Monkey.' Roddy is my   
favorite actor of all time, and I thought this would be a nice   
tribute to him.   
  
First French Team: Catherine Ducharme (Floramon - Kiwimon), Joan   
LaSalle (Elecmon), Paul Renard (Gotsumon), Colette Arwall (Gazimon)   
and Gerard (Mushmon).   
  
Information for the new French Digidestined will be coming in later   
entries.  
  
Upcoming Entry:   
Rose Diaries - Entry 2: The Odd Couple  
Rene and Ellen take their own trip to the Digiworld while Colette   
notifies her teammates of the existence of new Digidestined in their   
part of the world. 


	2. Entry 2 The Odd Couple

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and to Sensations Animation and possibly other companies whose names I do not know. I'm only borrowing them temporarily, and I promise to return them when I'm done. The universe this series is set in was created by Lord Archive. Second verse, same as the first...

----------

Joan smirked as she finished reading the e-mail Colette had sent to the team after she and Gazimon had returned from the Digital World following her encounter with Genevieve and Lopmon. She knew that her little brother hung out sometimes with a girl named Genevieve, and this Genevieve's mention of her friends Ellen and Rene was all the confirmation she had needed. Still grinning Joan got up from the computer, nudging her partner with her foot as she did so.

Elecmon pouted. "Joan, you made me mess up," she remarked, erasing the stray pencil mark on the paper.

"Worry about your pencil sketches later," Joan told her. "We've got to pay Rene a little visit."

The object of their search was currently in his bedroom, lying stomach-  
down on his bed and looking intently at the object he'd received from Genevieve's computer. He was so engrossed in his examination that Joan was able to catch him completely off-guard when she barged into his room.

"Rene, we need to talk," Joan announced. She giggled as her brother fell off of his bed in surprise.

"Ah! Joan!" he exclaimed in surprise. Pulling himself to a sitting position he asked, "Don't you know how to knock? What do you want, anyway?" His eyes widened as he caught sight of Elecmon standing next to his sister.

Joan smiled smugly. "Rene, I'd like you to meet my Digimon partner Elecmon."

"How do you do?" Elecmon said, dipping her head. "I'm glad to meet you, Rene."

"Yeah, likewise," Rene said nervously. Looking to his sister he asked, "What's all this about?"

In response Joan held up her digivice. "Little brother, welcome to the wonderful world of being a Digi-Destined."

Rose Diaries - Paris Adventures 04 By Lady Iapetus

Entry Two: The Odd Couple ----------

"Christ! Could this day get any worse?" Ellen huffed. She was still in a snit over the airline screw-up with her plane ticket two days earlier, which was compounded by the fact that one of her teachers had decided to be a prick about the entire thing. Now, after trying to see if the funky watch that had come out of Genevieve's computer would go back into the computer, she found herself zapped from her home into the middle of a meadow in absolute nowhere.

"Would you please stop screaming?" a feminine voice behind her asked. "As grateful as I am that your voice carries and therefore allowed me to find you, it's now getting quite annoying." Ellen turned around, expecting to see another human being and preparing to rip into her just on general principle.

What she found was a hawk or eagle-like bird, standing about a meter high, glaring up at her with her wings on her hips. Around her forehead was a leather band with a feather sticking up in the back, like the Native Americans were often depicted as wearing. Ellen was so surprised that her tirade died on her tongue, and all she could do was work her mouth silently.

"That's better," the bird said. "Now I can introduce myself properly. I am Hawkmon, and I have the honor of being your Digimon partner."

"...partner?" Ellen finally managed to get out. Hawkmon nodded. "Partner for what? Just what am I supposed to do with you?"

Hawkmon looked at her as if the answer were completely obvious. "We help each other protect the Digital World, of course."

Ellen walked away, resisting the urge to either scream or laugh hysterically. "This is nuts!" she exclaimed. "I've got to be dreaming this; there's no other explanation for it. This absolutely has to be some kind of crazy nightmare."

"I told you I heard someone!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim. Both Ellen and Hawkmon turned around to see four figures crossing a nearby hill. Two of them were human and appeared to be Rene and his older sister Joan. The other two...well, weren't human. The one walking by Joan looked like a red lizard with blue markings, and there was a white, miniature Tyrannosaurus Rex walking next to Rene.

When he recognized who this new person was, Rene waved an arm above his head. "Hey Ellen! You got roped into this too, huh?"

"This what?" Ellen asked. "What the hell is going on, Rene? One minute I'm trying to feed this thing back into the computer, and the next I'm standing here having a conversation with a miniature bald eagle." She brandished the device as she said this.

"Hawkmon," Hawkmon corrected archly.

Rene blinked. "Whoa. Calm down, Ellen. This is nothing to get excited over."

"'Nothing to get excited over?'" she repeated. "You call getting kidnapped nothing to get excited over?"

Joan decided to take the opportunity to step in and prevent any bloodshed from occuring. "Calm down, Ellen. Don't worry, you haven't been kidnapped and for that matter neither have Rene and I. You've been chosen to be a Digi-Destined, and so you were brought to the Digital World to meet your partner, which is Hawkmon I'm assuming."

The avian Digimon nodded. "That's correct," she confirmed.

"And you buy this?" Ellen asked in disbelief.

The brown-haired girl shrugged. "I have since '01, when I was introduced to Elecmon here."

Elecmon inclined her head in Ellen's direction. "A pleasure to meet you, Ellen."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Ellen responded automatically. Turning to Rene she asked, "So what's your little friend's name?"

"You can call me Snow Agumon," the white T-Rex replied in a voice that was of a higher pitch than Ellen expected from a dinosaur.

Rene grinned. "Isn't he cool? We met him just a few minutes after Joan and I got here. Its like he was waiting for me to show up."

"I was waiting for you to show up!" Snow Agumon said. The pair shared a laugh while Joan rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you two are finished joking around, how about we keep going?" Joan asked. Turning to Ellen she explained, "Before we found you I was giving my brother here a tour of the Digital World. You're welcome to come along if you want."

Ellen shrugged. "Sure. It'll give me something to do until I figure out a way home, or else a way to wake myself up." Hawkmon shook her head in exasperation as she took to the air and the rest of the group started walking.

"If its getting home you're worried about, there should be a television coming up here in a little bit," Joan called over her shoulder. "I'll show you how to work it, if you still want to leave."

Ellen stopped in her tracks. "...television?"

----------------------

Some distance away, a Fugamon was tramping through the woods in search of something or someone to bully around. He had no logical reason for doing so; he was just bored. And he was a Viral; Virals were supposed to pick on the small and weak.

Stopping for a moment, Fugamon thought he heard voices approaching his general area. He grinned to himself; scaring the daylights out of a hiker would be great fun.

----------------------

"So, the Digital World is as big as the Earth?" Rene asked. Being new to the whole business of being Digi-Destined, he and Ellen understandably had quite a few questions (although most of Ellen's seemed geared towards going home). As Rene was a hobbyist geographer, he was interested in the geographical layout of the Digital World. 

Joan nodded. "As far as we've been able to guess, yeah. Each team of Digi-Destined has its own specific area of the Digital World that they have to protect and keep the peace in. For example, the Eastern coast of the continent of Server and nearby File Island falls under the Odaiba team's jurisdiction,  
although they share File with teams from California and Mexico City. Teams of Digi-destined rarely cross over to another team's region in the Digital World, though the Candian team seems to have made a bit of a habit of it."

"Canada has a Digidestined team?" Ellen asked incredulously.

"Yes," Joan answered. "Six kids, all from Edmonton. We met one of them about a year ago when he 'ported over here."

"'Ported?'" both Rene and Ellen echoed.

This time Elecmon fielded the question. "Anyone with a D-3 can use that type of Digivice to open a digital portal on any computer. Depending on how the portal is set, they can also be used to go over to other countries or other regions of the Digital World."

"Some of us prefer more conventional means of transportation, though," Joan interrupted. "Especially as 'porting to, say, the U.S. would mean you'd be in the country illegaly."

"So what you're saying is that its rare for a Digi-Destined team to journey out of its assigned region of the Digital World, but it does happen?" asked Ellen.

Joan nodded. "For example, the California team had to help out the Oklahoma team a couple years ago. The only ones that rule doesn't seem to apply to are the kids we call Wandering Digidestined. They aren't part of a Digidestined team, but they wander around different regions of the Digital World and help out various teams when and where they're needed."

"Does France have one?" was Ellen's next question. Joan giggled.

"Technically yes, you could say," she answered. "Her name is Nina. We don't know too much about her; just that she's from Spain originally. She pretty much keeps to wandering around Europe, so you could say we 'share' her with the other teams, like London's. I think the last time we saw her was during the Christmas invasion two years ago, but I'm not entirely sure on that."

Rene tried to steer the conversation back to the earlier topic. "So what's Paris' general area?" he asked. "What's it like?

"There are a few small towns scattered around our area, but we've mostly got plains and forests, and the forests of French Bread and the Valley of Mirrors. But nothing as impressive as the Seine or the Eiffel Tower. And nothing as interesting as the Forest of Irrelevent Street Signs."

"What?" Ellen asked skeptically. "Run that by me again?"

Elecmon laughed. "It's a forest over on File Island that has street signs stuck to the trees everywhere, like they just grew there. One of the Japanese Chosen, Yamato Ishida, dubbed it the 'Forest of Irrelevant Street Signs,' and that's what its been named ever since."

Ellen blinked, turning this information over in her mind. "...okay," she finally said. 

The Digimon, aside from Elecmon, had been silent this whole time. Snow Agumon was content to just walk beside his partner, knowing that there'd be time enough for questions once they got back to Rene's home. Hawkmon,  
on the other hand, was having second thoughts about being a partnered Digimon. Her human partner wasn't acting very enthusiastic about it.  
I wonder if I can get a different partner?

Snow Agumon stopped walking all of a sudden, raised his head and sniffed at the air. "What is it, boy?" Rene asked.

"'Boy?'" repeated Ellen. "Rene, he's a midget dinosaur, not a puppy."

"Hmph!" Hawkmon harumphed. "It just so happens that Digimon have extraordinarily good sense of smell, especially dinosaur and dragon types like Snow Agumon here. He probably smells another Digimon nearby."

Snow Agumon nodded. "Hawkmon's right; there is another Digimon around here."

"What kind?" Rene asked.

"We can't usually tell that by smell, Rene," his partner replied with a grin. "Unless its a Sukamon, of course."

"Ew!" Elecmon and Hawkmon chorused.

"Don't worry; it's not a Sukamon," Snow Agumon assured them. As if that sentence had been a cue, a red ogre-like Digimon leapt out of the edge of the wooded area that the group had been approaching, club held high.

"It's a Fugamon!" Snow Agumon shouted as instinct kicked in and the kids and Digimon ran.

"A what?" Ellen yelled over her shoulder.

"An Adult-level Digimon, Viral class," answered Joan. "Coarse, rude,  
and just generally annoying."

Ellen looked up at her partner, who had once again taken to the air. "You're my partner," she said. "Aren't you supposed to protect me or something?"

"Are you crazy? You heard what Joan said!" Hawkmon returned. "That guy's an Adult!"

"So?"

"Elecmon, Hawkmon and Snow Agumon are currently Child-level Digimon"  
answered Joan. "If they went up against that guy without evolving,  
they'd get slaughtered." She turned to Elecmon and asked, "You ready?"

Elecmon nodded. "Ready! Elecmon, evolve!" A pillar of light engulfed the lizard-like Digimon, leaving in her place a Digimon with the body of a horse and head and torso of a human. "Kentarumon!"

"Oh, good! A Digi-Destined! That makes this more fun!" Fugamon grinned as he advanced at Kentarumon.

"We'll see about that. Hunting Cannon!" She growled as Fugamon side-  
stepped the attack. 

Fugamon grunted. "Not bad. My turn. Evil Hurricane!" Kentarumon braced herself against the attack. But Joan wasn't ready, and was thrown back a distance of a couple meters. With Joan out of commission Kentarumon de-evolved to Elecmon.

"Joan!" Rene called in shock. He then turned to the red ogre and shouted, "You're going to pay for that!"

"All right! Snow Agumon, evolve!" Snow Agumon cheered. Light engulfed him as it had Elecmon. When it died away in Snow Agumon's place was a blue version of their opponent. "Hyougamon. Icicle Toss!" After attacking, Hyougamon lunged at Fugamon and the two opponents locked hands.  
"How does it feel to pick on someone your own size?"

Hawkmon and Ellen watched the fight from the safety of the sidelines. Hawkmon was trying not to give into the urge to take to the air and start raining Feather Slashes down onto the Fugamon. "Ellen, he needs my help"  
she told her partner. "I can evolve and help Hyougamon, but only if you allow me to."

Ellen looked down at her Digimon. The expression on her face was unreadable, but after a couple seconds changed to grim determination. "I trust you, Hawkmon. Go for it."

"Hawkmon, evolve!" Hawkmon's form disappeared in a pillar of light,  
replaced by a large bird-like creature. "Cockatrimon!"

Cockatrimon hurried into place so that she was standing behind Hyougamon.  
"Hyougamon! When I say the word, get out of the way as quick as you can!"

"Got it!" When Cockatrimon gave the signal Hyougamon planted one foot in Fugamon's abdomen and pushed himself away. Cockatrimon waited until he was clear before launching her attack.

"Petrifier!" The energy from her attack hit Fugamon, and before everyone's eyes he turned to stone. Their job completed, the two Digimon de-evolved.

"That was fantastic. You were just great!" Rene exclaimed. He looked over at Joan, who was just joining them. "You okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joan answered. "Nice job, you two."

Ellen walked over to the stone Digimon. "Is he dead?"

"Not unless someone or something tips him over and he breaks," Hawkmon answered. "The spell should wear off in a couple hours."

"Which means we'd better find that television if we want to get home," Joan said. "C'mon, everyone, follow me."

Snow Agumon tapped the stone Fugamon with one claw. "Rock solid!" he joked. The pun was met by groans from the rest of the group. "What?"

----------------------

Dear Diary,

I'm still in minor shock as I write this. I can't believe that I was chosen to be a Digidestined. Heck, part of me is still wondering if I'm just dreaming all of this.

After our adventure in the Digital World all three of us ended up 'porting out in the LaSalle's den, even though I'd gone in through a portal on my home computer. Joan says that landing on your feet after going through one of those things takes a lot of practice; I believe her! Getting home wasn't too large of an undertaking, although Hawkmon complained about me carrying her instead of allowing her to walk. Fortunately Mom still hadn't gotten home by the time we did, so I was able to sneak her in relatively easily. 

Apparently Joan gave my e-mail address to the leader of our team,  
Catherine, because there was an e-mail from her waiting for me when I got done with dinner. It was addressed to Rene, Genevieve and myself inviting the three of us to a team meeting that weekend at some girl's house. Must be one of those "welcome-to-the-team" informative things.  
Guess I'll find out when I go.  
----------------------

Author's Notes:

The Digidestined from Canada mentioned by Joan is from Digital Diaries: Adventure 2003 by Shaun Garin. Its a series set in the Diaries universe dealing with a team out of Canada. 

There is precedent in the series for Digi-Destined crossing over into other teams' territories. A good example would be Michael in the episode where Miyako earns the Digimental of Purity/Sincerity.

Upcoming Entry: Rose Diaries - Entry 3: All You'll Need to Know Catherine calls a weekend meeting of the French team at Colette's house, and the three new Digidestined learn just what they've gotten themselves into. 


	3. Entry 3 All You Need to Know

Digimon is the property of Toei and Sensations Animation. This is set in Lord Archive's Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries universe.

----------

"Nice place," commented Ellen as the four children and their partners stood before the Arwall house.

"Big place," Snow Agumon added, getting in an eyeful.

"Has to be," replied Joan. "Colette's got a big family. Anyway, better announce we're here." She stepped forward and pushed the doorbell. A minute later the door swung open, revealing a little boy about four or so years old. His eyes lit up at seeing Joan and he waved brightly to her.

"Hey, little guy! Good to see you," the brunette greeted him, making symbols with her hands at the same time. "Is everyone upstairs already?"

The boy nodded, pointing up the stairway at the front of the house.

Joan smiled. "Great. Thanks, Maurice. C'mon guys"  
She walked into the house, Elecmon behind her. Looking at each other, the other three and their partners followed.

"Who was that?" asked Rene.

"Colette's younger brother, Maurice," his sister answered. "He's deaf."

"Oh," the younger children chorused.

----------

Rose Diaries - Paris Adventure 04 By Lady Iapetus

Entry 3: All You'll Need to Know

----------

"Really? She said that?" Catherine gasped in surprise. "Wow. She must be angry."

Colette nodded, pinching some M&Ms from the bowl on her dresser. "Oh, she is, trust me. She threatened to let Palmon evolve and go after him."

"How'd you find out so much?" asked Gerard. "I thought that Koushiro told Tony and Angela to keep the argument off the message board and to themselves,  
especially after Hank and Jessica's little 'outburst.'"

"Angie forwards what he says to me, then b.c.c.'s her replies to my e-mail," the dirty blonde-haired girl admitted sheepishly.

"Good thing they weren't at the wedding," Paul commented. "I doubt Hikari and Takeru would have appreciated any bloodshed."

A knock sounded on the door and Colette called out, "Come in!" It opened revealing Joan, Rene, Ellen,  
Genevieve and their partners. "Hi, guys. You're right on time."

Catherine rose and crossed the room. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Catherine Ducharme, and this is my partner Floramon." The other members of the team introduced themselves, save for Joan who already knew the trio well enough.

"I'm Rene LaSalle, and this is my partner Snow Agumon," Rene introduced himself.

Snow Agumon waved a claw in greeting. "Hi!"

"Ellen Belvoir, and this is Hawkmon," Ellen said.  
Hawkmon inclined her head.

Genevieve gave a little curtsy. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Genevieve Riveare, and this is my partner Lopmon." Lopmon gave a little bow of her own, floppy ears brushing the ground.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way,  
we can start the meeting," Gerard said. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one," Ellen spoke up. "Just why were we the ones picked to do this? Why not some other kids?"

Paul whistled. "One of the toughies, right off the bat."

"No one really knows why one child is chosen over another to become Digi-destined," answered the other boy. "Usually its someone between the ages of seven to thirteen who has seen or otherwise encountered a Digimon at one time in their lives."

"Like during Christmas two years ago!" Genevieve burst out. "I saw Joan with a bunch of other kids riding a double-decker bus that night!"

Gerard nodded. "Exactly."

Ellen nodded, as if to say she'd buy that. "Okay. But why were we chosen? Weren't you guys doing a good enough job, or did someone die?"

The room fell silent, save for a sharp intake of breath from Colette. Finally Catherine growled, "Don't ever,  
ever joke about something like that again!"

Ellen cringed, realize that she'd just done worse than put her foot in her mouth.

"We're not sure yet why you three were activated," Paul hastened to answer. "The five of us were activated three years ago to fight against Hell Angemon, but since we defeated him all we've done lately is peace-keeping."

Rene tried to salvage the question and answer session.  
"Yesterday Joan" Rene jerked his thumb in his sister's direction "told us about some other Digi-destined teams in other countries. Just how many of us are there?"

"Approximately two hundred and fifty, counting you three," Catherine replied, calming down. "There are a few dozen teams, with at least four of them in Europe counting ours."

"Four in Europe? Where are the other three?" asked Ellen.

Rene rolled his eyes. "There's a team in London, Ellen.  
Where were you the other day when Joan was telling us about this kind of stuff?"

"I was listening; I just wanted to make sure you were"  
Ellen retaliated, her face flushing.

Genevieve shushed both of them, as Catherine was apparently waiting for the spat to finish.

"The other three teams are located in London, in Rome and in Berlin," the blonde answered. "We tend to work more closely with the Italian and German teams than the London one, even though Nina has worked with us occasionally."

"Who's Nina?" asked Genevieve.

"She's one of the Wandering Digi-destined, from Spain," Ellen replied, then shot a saccharine smile at Rene who had begun to answer the question before Ellen interrupted him.

Genevieve nervously broached the next subject. "Going back to an earlier topic...has someone died because they were Digi-destined?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, two people have. There's one confirmed death in Brazil, two Christmases ago. A Digi-destined named Carlos was hit by a stray attack.  
His brother Pedro came through here about a year ago.  
Poor guy; I really felt sorry for him." Paul shook his head sadly.

"The other was a member of the London team," added Joan.  
"Catherine's cousin, Susan died not quite six months ago, sacrificing herself so that the other members of her team could defeat a ressurected enemy. Catherine and Susan were pretty close, so that one hit us kind of hard."

Everyone was silent as the three new Digi-destined digested this information. The possibility that they might not surive made them more than a little frightened.

The next question was asked by Rene. "Does anyone at all know about this Digi-destined thing--besides us, I mean?"

"We do have a couple of civilian allies--our support staff,  
if you will," Gerard responded. "First and foremost there's M. Takaishi. He helped two of the Odaiba Chosen rescue Catherine in '02, and he's been an ally ever since. When we can't meet here, he lets us meet over at his home."

"M. Takaishi is also the grandfather of two of the Odaiba Chosen," Catherine added. Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Don't forget Jeanette," Colette added. "She's my sister.  
Basically she just keeps this whole thing a secret from my parents so that we can have our meetings here."

Ellen looked at her. "What about your little brother Maurice?  
Doesn't he know?"

Colette shook her head. "I told him we're just an after-school club. That's what I told everyone else in my family, anyway."

Genevieve happened to glance at the clock, and let out a small cry of alarm. "I've got to get home. I don't want Poppa to worry about me."

"It's about time we were getting home too," Joan chimed in,  
motioning to Rene and herself.

"I might as well too," Ellen sighed, getting to her feet.  
"I'm expecting an actual phone call from my mom from the States sometime." Her attitude made the others think that she wasn't exactly thrilled with that.

"Oh! Before you go," Gerard began as he started rifling through his backpack. He pulled out three CD-ROM disks and handed each one to the new Digi-destined "these have all the information you'll need to know. Stuff about the other teams,  
the different areas of the Digital World, evolution, etc."

"Thanks," Rene said as he accepted his. Joan, the three younger Digi-destined and their Digimon said their goodbyes as they left.

"Well, looks like that's it for the meeting," Paul remarked once they were gone. "Shorter than I thought it would be."

"Do you think the new kids will be able to handle it?" Colette asked as Catherine and Floramon headed for the door.

The other blonde stopped. "I hope so," she said. "They do seem capable. Gerard, you'll handle the official announcement?"

The bespectacled boy nodded. "No problem, Catherine."

"Very good. Well, until later everyone! Oh, and Colette?" Catherine threw her friend a wink. "Keep me updated on the Tony/Angela situation, would you please?"

Colette grinned. "Not a problem, Catherine."

----------------------

Gerard's Dossiers:

Ellen Belvoir Digidestined

Born: 1993 Received partner: 2004

Nationality: French Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black

Growing up in a broken home has given Ellen a thicker layer of skin than most kids her age. A lot of people view her as jaded, but Ellen could really care less about their opinions. Only when she gets really angry or frustrated will she react, and then aggressively. The divorce of Ellen's parents is a taboo topic among the Parisian Digi-Destined. She doesn't talk about it, so neither do her teammates.

Ellen is the only member of the French team who is fluent in English, so if the French team ever runs into another team that doesn't speak French but has a member that speaks relatively good English Ellen is automatically drafted as translator. Her skill with English comes from the inordinate amount of time she spends visiting her mother and step-family in Massachusetts.

Skills: Fluent in English and French, learns languages easily. Arguing.  
Self-defense.

Special Powers: none

Digimon: Poromon - Hawkmon - Cockatrimon

----------------------

Author's Notes:

Any resemblance between this and entry 4 of Lord Archive's War Diaries series is purely accidental.

More information about the Paris team's earlier adventures will be revealed in future entries.

Tony and Angela are two members of the Rome (Italy) team,  
which is currently unwritten for. Since the Paris team works more closely with the Italian team (and possibly the German team as well) than the London team, there will be more references to and possibly a couple appearances of the Italian Digi-destined in future entries.

Credit goes to Lord Archive for the idea that Susan of the London team and Catherine of the Paris team are distant cousins.

Upcoming Entry:  
Rose Diaries - Entry 4: You've Met the Rest.  
Set directly after Entry 3. Rene, Genevieve and Ellen introduce themselves to the rest of the world's Digi-Destined and Chosen via Koushiro's message board. 


	4. Entry 4 You've Met the Rest

Digimon is the property of Toei and Sensations  
Animation. This is set in Lord Archive's Red  
Digivice Diaries/War Diaries universe.  
----------  
  
Rose Diaries, Paris Adventure 04  
By Lady Iapetus  
  
Entry 4: You've Met the Rest...  
  
----------  
  
General Forum: Announcements  
Subject: Three New French Digi-destined  
Moderator: Izumi Koushiro  
Members: 476  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Gerard Savignon  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: Pyocomon, *Mushmon*, Veggiemon  
Time: 04-24-04 17:14:15 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is my privelage to announce that the Paris team officially has three new  
members. Genevieve Riveare and Lopmon, Rene LeSalle and Snow Agumon, and  
Ellen Belvoir and Hawkmon were activated on Thursday, the 22 of April.  
  
So, please give them a welcome (and be kind).  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Sarah Langley  
Title: Holder of the Metal Empire Talisman  
Location: Yutaka, AK  
Digimon: *Toy Agumon*, Tankmon  
Time: 04-24-04 18:20:19 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On behalf of the Yutaka team I welcome you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Pedro DeCosta  
Title: Digimentals of Light, Faithfulness, Friendship, Courage, Hope  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Minomon, *Wormmon*, Coatlmon/Archelomon/Lighdramon/Shadramon/  
Bullmon, Indramon/Sandiramon & Chibimon, V-mon*, Depthmon/Gargomon/  
Lighdramon/Fladramon/Sagitarrimon, Indramon/Sandiramon  
Time: 04-24-04 18:30:42 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Great! The more of us there are, the better.  
  
I've got to go over to France now, to meet the new guys.  
  
Damn, I'm doing quite a bit of porting after that stint in 03.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Julia Martinez  
Location: San Isidro, Buenos Aires, Argentina  
Title: N/A  
Digimon: Pyocomon, *Piyomon*, Sabirdramon  
Time: 04-24-04 18:34:22 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww, every team in the world seems to be getting new members but us. I  
know that David and I haven't been that busy lately, but still...  
  
Anyway, welcome to the Digi-Destined comunity! I hope it all goes well  
for you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Joan LaSalle  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: Tsunomon, *Elecmon,* Kentarumon  
Time: 04-24-04 18:53:48 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't be so quick to say something like that, Julia. We've seen the  
pattern enough already; if we've got new members on the team then a  
new threat can't be that far behind.  
  
And just as I was beginning to ENJOY peace, too. Silly me...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: [Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon]  
Time: 04-24-04 19:04:44 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to the team!  
  
It's always great to meet new friends.  
  
Hope you enjoy your experience.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Motomiya Daisuke  
Location: Odaiba, Japan  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, *V-mon*, XV-mon/Fladramon/Lighdramon/Magnamon,  
Paildramon, Imperial Dramon, Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode, Imperial Dramon  
Paladin Mode  
Time: 04-24-04 20:09:48 GMT  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to the team.  
  
Hope you survive the initiation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Rene LeSalle  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Snow Agumon,* Hyougamon  
Time: 04-25-04 08:14:56 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! Beat both of you out, Genevieve and Ellen! I'm making the first post  
from the new French Digi-destined!  
  
Anyway, my name is Rene LeSalle. I'm eleven years old and in the fifth  
grade. Lucky me, I'm related to one of the senior French Digi-destined  
(Joan's my older sister). Snow Agumon is my partner, and he's probably  
the coolest partner a kid could have (no pun intended)!  
  
*looks at evolution list for V-mon* WHOA! Wow, Digimon can evolve that  
high? Snow Agumon only managed Adult a couple days ago!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Kyle Evanick  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Wisdom and Digimental of Hope  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Ubimon, Solomon, *Lizramon*, Flameramon/Holymon, Blizzamon/  
Hyperionmon, Sensaimon  
Time: 04-25-04 08:20:03 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So you guys are new, huh? Well welcome to the board and welcome to being  
a digidestined.  
  
Like Daisuke said, hope you survive...  
  
Didn't I say the same thing when Katie, Jesse, and Lesley became  
digidestined? Weird.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-25-04 08:38:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rene, you are SUCH a glory hog.  
  
My name is Ellen Belvoir. I'm eleven, like Rene, but unlike him I'm not  
related to anyone on our team. My partner is Hawkmon. She's a cool bird,  
if a little stuffy.  
  
Little-known fact: if any of you US Digi-destined ever come out to Boston,  
MA, you might see me. I fly over there time to time to visit my mom, step-  
father and step-brother. Just thought you might like to know.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digi-destined  
ser: Kelli Costanzo  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Honesty  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Choromon, Kapurimon, *Kokuwamon*, Clockmon,  
Time: 04-25-04 08:42:38 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome guys! Interesting that Paris gets some new huys when they haven't  
had TOO many serious threats. Guess this means that they'll gain  
perfection. WHY does everyone seem to get perfection but me?!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: James McConnell  
Title: Digimentals of Knowledge, Courage, Kindness, Love  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Nyaromon, *Plotmon*, Butterflymon/Lynxmon/Opossumon/Swanmon,  
Mihiramon/Pajiramon  
Time: 04-25-04 10:12:34 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Be thankful for what you have, Kelli, and especially be thankful for the  
fact that you've never HAD to evolve to Perfect.  
  
I still remember the battle where Juana and I jogressed our Digimon to  
Mihiramon. And even after our Jogress, it was a stalemate until V-mon and  
Wormmon jogressed to Indramon. It wasn't a pleasant experience. I don't  
feel sorry at all for taking out that metallic son of a ERROR. He nearly  
killed me and my entire team. But still, the blood, or oil in this case,  
cannot be washed from our hands.  
  
To the new French Chosen, I'm sorry for ranting. Good luck. And I hope  
that you'll never have to see Perfect.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Julia Martinez  
Title: N/A  
Digimon: Pyocomon, *Piyomon*, Sabirdramon  
Location: San Isidro, Argentina  
Time: 04-25-04 11:10:47 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You couldn't be more right.  
James, do you remeber what happened during that attack during Christmas  
of 2002?  
You know, David flipping out and evolving Meramon to Perfection level...  
and then nearly killing Mihiramon.  
  
Some times, evolving your partner is not a good thing. I know I learned  
that the hard way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: James McConnell  
Title: Digimentals of Knowledge, Courage, Kindness, Love  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Nyaromon, *Plotmon*, Butterflymon/Lynxmon/Opossumon/Swanmon,  
Mihiramon/Pajiramon  
Time: 04-25-04 11:20:19 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was hoping not to relive THAT either. Mihiramon was trying so hard to  
keep from hurting Skull Meramon that, by the time the situation became  
life or death, Mihiramon was too broken to fight back.  
  
And that was only two days after Mihiramon first evolved.  
  
And after THAT happened... Well, everyone knows what I'm talking about.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Rita Collins  
Title: Calming Dove  
Location: San Antonio, TX  
Digimon: *Floramon*, Harpymon  
Time: 04-25-04 16:42:42 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You guys should've seen how pissed Richard and Dwayne were when we all  
thought Pail Dramon killed Victoria and Jorge. If Pail Dramon survived  
Metal Mamemon's and Insekimon's onslaught, he'd be too scared to show his  
face at all. We were lucky that Prairiemon shielded Victoria and Jorge got  
out with serious injuries.  
  
To the newbies: Welcome to our world. Just hope you don't have as much  
hell as some of us had.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Jorge Gonzalez  
Title: Silent Snake  
Location: San Antonio, TX  
Digimon: *Tapirmon*, Boarmon  
Time: 04-25-04 16:45:58 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like I needed a reminder of THAT, Rita. I'm STILL feeling it from that  
battle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Victoria Gonzalez  
Title: Hidden Rabbit  
Location: San Antonio, TX  
Digimon: *Terriermon*, Prairiemon  
Time: 04-25-04 16:56:13 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't be such a wuss, brother. You've been a pain ever since then...  
  
Oh, and welcome to the group to the new Parisians here.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Dwayne Wright  
Title: Nimble Cat  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Gotsumon*, Icemon, Insekimon  
Time: 04-25-04 17:08:35 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, you know how I feel, Jorge. I'd still say that wasn't one of our  
best moments. Even "Mr. Emotionless" lost it then.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Richard Thompson  
Title: Cunning Owl  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Hagurumon*, Thunderballmon, Metal Mamemon  
Time: 04-25-04 17:21:29 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're no better than your girlfriend, Dwayne.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Dwayne Wright  
Title: Nimble Cat  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Gotsumon*, Icemon, Insekimon  
Time: 04-25-04 17:32:18 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, it's just good to know even people like you get angry (and even  
show it) once in a while.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Richard Thompson  
Title: Cunning Owl  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Hagurumon*, Thunderballmon, Metal Mamemon  
Time: 04-25-04 17:47:36 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And what's THAT supposed to mean?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Clinton Reeves  
Title: Wise Wolf  
Location: Guadalupe County, TX  
Digimon: *Patamon*, Unimon  
Time: 04-25-04 18:01:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Geez...don't start anything here, guys. And...sorry about them. They tend  
to do this a lot...usually over the 1999 NBA season... Welcome to the  
group otherwise, guys.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: James Norman  
Title: Holder of the Unkown Talisman  
Location: Yutaka, AK  
Digimon: *Armadimon*, Nanimon/Pteranmon  
Time: 04-25-04 18:26:40 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know Sarah's already welcomed you guys, but I wanted to as well, so  
welcome.  
  
As for perfection, nobody here's got any and we're just happy with that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Three New French Digidestined  
User: Walter Sharpe  
Title: Holder of the Deep Savers Talisman  
Location: Yutaka, AK  
Digimon: *Otamamon*, Seadramon  
Time: 04-25-04 18:28:01 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stupid homework. Sorry for taking so long to welcome you guys, but  
I'm not permanently wired like Sarah, and actually have to do my  
homework un-like James.  
  
Anyway, welcome to the wonderful world of Digimon = ]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: The Last of the New Team members  
User: Genevieve Riveare  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Lopmon,* Prariemon  
Time: 04-25-04 19:02:33 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you, everyone who has welcomed us so far!  
  
I'm Genevieve Riveare, and I'm the youngest member of the new group  
(I'm only nine). I live alone with my poppa in our hotel (the Rose Inn).  
I became Digi-destined on my birthday, and Lopmon was the coolest  
birthday present I've ever gotten.  
  
I hope no one minds if I ask a question, but how come some of you have  
a lot of different evolutions for your Digimon?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Hey, new neighbors!  
User: Tony Desemone  
Title: N/A  
Location: Rome, Italy  
Digimon: [Kapurimon, Hagurumon, Thunder Ballmon, Super Starmon]  
Time: 04-25-04 19:22:47 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greetings from your friends in Italy (or one of them, anyway)!  
  
The name's Tony Desemone, leader of the Roman team. Hey Catherine,  
are the two new girls as cute as you? Gotta let Angela know if she's  
got any competition, after all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: TONY!  
User: Angela Bergnini  
Location: Rome, Italy  
Digimon: [Tanemon, Palmon, Mojamon, Karatenmon ]  
Time: 04-25-04 19:28:24 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony, boy, you've got a death wish haven't you?  
  
Anyway, welcome to the experience new French kids.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: TONY!  
User: Juana Lopes  
Title: Digimentals of Purity, Hope, Courage, Love  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Upamon, *Armadimon*, Frogmon/Sheepmon/Boarmon/Pteramon,  
Mihiramon/Pajiramon  
Time: 04-25-04 20:00:43 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi! To the new Paris Chosen, I'm Juana, the third member of the Brazilian  
team. Pedro and James have already introduced themselves. Nice to meet  
you!  
  
To answer Genevieve's question, there are several types of evolution.  
You can read about them here [link]FAQ, Evolution.[/link]  
  
I have four Digimentals, meaning that Armadimon can evolve into one of  
four different Armor Digimon. Then, by Jogress evolving with James's  
Plotmon, she can become one of two Perfects. If James's Lynxmon and my  
Frogmon Jogress, they become Mihiramon. If my Sheepmon and James's  
Butterflymon Jogress, they become Pajiramon.  
  
Hope to hear from you later ;-)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: TONY!  
User: Shawn Evanick  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Vitality  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Snow Botamon, Nyaromon, *Chuumon*, Sukamon, Mammothmon  
Time: 04-25-04 20:26:09 GMT  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I like being Temp banned.  
  
Edited by Koushiro at 04-25-04 20:31:23 GMT , have a nice day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: TONY!  
User: Kyle Evanick  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Wisdom and Digimental of Hope  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Ubimon, Solomon, *Lizramon*, Flameramon/Holymon, Blizzamon/  
Hyperionmon, Sensaimon  
Time: 04-25-04 20:30:46 GMT  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHAWN!! Apologize to the Paris team, NOW! If you don't I'll get Be Ann to  
sic Hagurumon on you...  
  
Sorry everyone for my brothers poor behavior! It's nice to meet you Ellen,  
Rene, and everyone else.  
  
I hope to see you guys in person some day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Welcome to the French and Shawn's Vacation  
User: Izumi Koushiro  
Title: MODERATOR; Crest of Knowledge  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: [Babumon, Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, Altur Kabuterimon]  
Time: 04-25-04 20:32:47 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New French members, hope you didn't see that. I'm really a nice guy at  
heart. As longer as you're not a flamer or a lamer, we'll get along  
fine. ^^  
  
Shawn, the more YOU make newbie errors and mistakes, the more you get to  
lurk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Welcome to the French and Shawn's Vacation  
User: Joan LaSalle  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Elecmon,* Kentarumon  
Time: 04-25-04 20:47:35 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't think any of them saw it, Koushiro. However, I did. Permission to  
'port over to California and knock some sense into a moron?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Welcome to the French and Shawn's Vacation  
User: Eris Takenouchi  
Title: Legendary Warrior of Fire  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Levels: Agnimon, Victramon  
Time: 04-25-04 21:03:19 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm going to stay out of the arguements for once, and greet the new kids.  
And if my levels look wierd, it's supposed to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Welcome to the French and Shawn's Vacation  
User: Garrick Lillis  
Title: Bearer of the Triangle  
Location: Melbourne, Florida, USA  
Digimon: *Agumon*, Archelomon  
Time: 04-25-04 21:28:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to the new kids on behalf of my team. I got stuck with greeting  
duty cause Kylie and Jade are up north in Edmonton while Tanya and David  
are camping. Oi, Kylie, if you're reading this, stop making out with your  
boyfriend and CALL! Your folks are driving me NUTS with their constant  
calls!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Kylie Wilson  
Title: Bearer of the Oval  
Location: (Temporarily) Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Digimon: *Palmon*, Aquilamon, Garudamon  
Time: 04-25-04 22:19:46 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll call them when I'm good and ready. And also, it's not your buisness  
if I'm making out with Carter or not!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Angela McCarthy  
Title: Unbound Love  
Location: Puerto Rico  
Digimon: *Elecmon*, Whamon  
Time: 04-25-04 22:35:26 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooh, Kylie's progressed to make out sessions? When did this happen?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Sharmamon  
Partner: Lee Chin  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Levels: *Sharmamon*, Ninjamon, Piximon  
Time: 04-25-04 23:08:54 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You DON'T want to know. Pen-pen's been sleeping in the den since Kylie  
came over. Fortunately, I get to tease Eric about HIS girl troubles. Not  
to mention the Josh situation.  
  
But back on track, welcome to the new Paris team!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Josh Baldwin  
Title: Digi-destined of Body version 2  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Digimon: *Monodramon*, Strikedramon  
Time: 04-25-04 23:21:14 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What situation? And why wasn't I informed about this?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Jullie Cranston  
Title: Angel Digimon Hybrid  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Levels: Angewomon  
Time: 04-25-04 23:45:31 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Are you that clueless?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Making Out!  
User: Ferryl De Santos  
Title: Avatar of Order  
Location: Estancia, Phillipines  
Digimon: *Hawkmon*, Harpymon, Silphymon  
Time: 04-26-04 02:19:23 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This sounds like fun. Tell me all bout this later, Jullie. On the other  
hand, welcome from the Phillipino Team, Paris team!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Thanks!  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-26-04 07:04:59 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi to everyone I haven't met yet.  
  
Wow. A lot of you guys seemed to be involved with one another. Is dating  
among Digi-destined and Chosen a common thing?  
  
Ferryl, You're partnered to a Hawkmon too? What's your partner like? Is  
she a litle stuck up, like mine is?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Thanks  
User: Hawkmon  
Partner: Ellen Belvoir  
Location: Paris, France  
Levels: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-26-04 07:15:01 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't believe what Ellen says about me; I am NOT stuck up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: To Ellen and Joan  
User: Kyle Evanick  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Wisdom and Digimental of Hope  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Ubimon, Solomon, *Lizramon*, Flameramon/Holymon, Blizzamon/  
Hyperionmon, Sensaimon  
Time: 04-26-04 07:24:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Permission approved, Joan. Anytime you want to knock some sense into him,  
come on over. And Ellen? Yes, it is somewhat common for Digidestined and  
Chosen to date. I'm an example of this. And you should meet the others  
with a Hawkmon. Like Tobias from the German team and Miyako from the  
Odaiba group.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: To Ellen and Joan  
User: Jesse Jobst  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Nature and Digimental of Light  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, *Mushroomon*, Woodmon/Gargoylemon, Knightmon,  
Time: 04-26-04 16:15:04 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello, new guys. Kinda stange I'm saying it you, since I'm only 8. Good  
luck to you. And I hope if you guys get in any trouble that you'll call  
us.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Thanks!  
User: Ferryl De Santos  
Title: Avatar of Order  
Location: Estancia, Phillipines  
Digimon: *Hawkmon*, Harpymon, Silphymon  
Time: 04-26-04 15:45:32 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My Hawkmon is a girl (thank goodness or that'd mean something), and she's  
quite the person to be around. Singing all the time, helping out with the  
work, etc.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Thanks!  
User: Tobias Kaufmann  
Title: Bearer of Key of Midnight and Digimentals of Light and Love  
Location: Berlin, Germany  
Digimon: [Pururumon, Poromon, *Hawkmon*, Aquilamon/ Harpymon/ Holsmon,  
Karatenmon]  
Time: 04-26-04 16:01:21 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Am I the only person in this world partnered with a crazy Hawkmon? All he  
does is fight or fantasize about more fighting. I wish he?d mellow out, or  
do some housework. Oh and Ferryl what would having a male Hawkmon imply?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Ignore him  
User: Katrina Probst  
Title: Bearer of Key of Dusk and Digimentals of Friendship and Purity  
Location: Berlin, Germany  
Digimon: [Reremon, Pokomon, *Renamon*, Youkomon/ Rinkmon/ Yashamon,  
Doumon]  
Time: 04-26-04 16:25:04 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ignore Tobias. He doesn?t do any housework either so there?s no reason  
for him to complain. Oh and welcome to the neighbourhood you three.  
Chances are we?ll see you before most other Digi-destined. What with our  
part of the Digital World now a barren wasteland and no longer a luscious  
forest. Oh and watch out for Goeth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Hans-Joachim Goeth  
Title: Bearer of Key of Twilight and Digimental of Darkness  
Location: Spandau, Germany  
Digimon: [Poyomon, Tokomon, *Dokunemon*, Yanmamon/ Shadramon, Jewel  
Beemon]  
Time: 04-26-04 16:40:53 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Pedro DeCosta  
Title: Digimentals of Light, Faithfulness, Friendship, Courage, Hope  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Minomon, *Wormmon*, Coatlmon/Archelomon/Lighdramon/Shadramon/Bullmon,  
Indramon/Sandiramon & Chibimon, *V-mon*,  
Depthmon/Gargomon/Lighdramon/Fladramon/Sagitarrimon, Indramon/Sandiramon  
Time: 04-26-04 20:42:42 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote:  
--------------------------------------  
Oh and Ferryl what would having a male  
Hawkmon imply?  
--------------------------------------  
  
To answer in the most tactless way possible: For a female Chosen to have  
a male Digimon (or vice versa) would imply that the Chosen is gay, or at  
least bisexual.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: James Norman  
Title: Holder of the Unknown Talisman  
Location: Yutaka, AK  
Digimon: *Armadimon*, Nanimon/Pteranmon  
Time: 04-26-04 20:50:18 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O.o  
  
I didn't know that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Richard Thompson  
Title: Cunning Owl  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Hagurumon*, Thunderballmon, Metal Mamemon  
Time: 04-26-04 20:52:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*gets a sense of relief that Hagurumon is a guy* YES! Proof I'm not gay!  
*remembers Yamato and Gabumon* Darn it!  
  
(No offense, Yamato. I'm not homophobic or anything. I'm just sick of some  
of the guys saying I'm gay when I'm not.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Dwayne Wright  
Title: Nimble Cat  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Gotsumon*, Icemon, Insekimon  
Time: 04-26-04 21:58:47 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rich, you need to lighten up and not take those jerks seriously. Let them  
think what they want.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Richard Thompson  
Title: Cunning Owl  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Hagurumon*, Thunderballmon, Metal Mamemon  
Time: 04-26-04 21:00:02 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Easier said than done. They alone probably blow my chances...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Maria Sanchez  
Title: Lady of Spirit  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: *Patamon*, Kentarumon  
Time: 04-26-04 21:04:10 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Patamon may be a guy, but I do NOT like girls that way!  
  
No offense, but... it's just not... right.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Raine Hart  
Title: Digi-destined of Mind  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Digimon: *Labramon*, Shiisamon, Cereberumon, Anubimon  
Time: 04-26-04 21:14:49 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You have it easy, Maria. I've been having one hell of a month and I think  
I'm turning a bit.... gay. Email me for details if you want.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:18:43 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, nothing for me to worry about right now. I'm not even interested in  
guys (OR girls) that way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Rene LeSalle  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Snow Agumon,* Hyougamon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:20:19 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aw, c'mon Ellen! You KNOW you like me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:22:13 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like I like having a root canal.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Katie Jobst  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Faith and Digimentals of Love and Knowledge  
Location: Pensylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, *V-Mon*, V-Dramon/Setmon/Honeybeemon,  
Knightmon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:25:32 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Are you two like this ALL the time? BTW, I'm Katie. I'm from California  
originally from Detroit. And I'm also 11. Nice to meet you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Genevieve Riveare  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Lopmon,* Prariemon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:28:40 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not all the time. But often enough.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Rene LeSalle  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Snow Agumon,* Hyougamon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:30:05 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know us better than that! I only do it to keep Ellen on her toes!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:32:41 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Actually I'd say she knows us pretty ERROR well.  
  
EDIT: Ah, right. Censor program.  
  
Edited at 04-27-04 07:33:47 GMT by Ellen Belvoir  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Joan LeSalle  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Elecmon,* Kentarumon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:35:58 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would you two like to knock it off before Koushiro temp-bans you?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Tobias Kaufmann  
Title: Bearer of Key of Midnight and Digimentals of Light and Love  
Location: Berlin, Germany  
Digimon: [Pururumon, Poromon, *Hawkmon*, Aquilamon/ Harpymon/ Holsmon,  
Karatenmon]  
Time: 04-27-04 07:34:08 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh where's the fun in stopping them before they get temp banned? It  
teaches them not to do it again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Ignore him  
User: Katie Jobst  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Faith and Digimentals of Love and Knowledge  
Location: Pensylvanian, California, USA  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, *V-Mon*, V-Dramon/Setmon/Honeybeemon,  
Knightmon  
Time: 04-27-04 07:40:53 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ow, brother! You two remind me of Joey and Stacey. And that's not a good  
thing...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Nikolaus Reinhardt  
Title: Bearer of Key of Dawn and Digimentals of Courage and Hope  
Location: Berlin, Germany  
Digimon: [YukimiBotamon, Nyaromon, *Agumon*, Tyranomon/ Allomon/  
Sagitairmon, Master Tyranomon]  
Time: 04-27-04 09:04:14 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tobias stop trying to annoy the new Digi-destined. Oh and sorry for taking  
so long to see this but I was out with Karl (not in that way if any of you  
decide to be sick ERROR). I'm the poor guy in charge of the German Digi-  
destined which generally means I'm stuck sorting out all the minor disputes  
in our neck of the woods. It's nice to meet you. Oh and Katrina the  
Italians work with them much more often than us so its likely they'll be  
the first to meet the newbies.  
  
On a more serious note, are any of you of any minority groups? We've had  
problems with Hans getting into vicious arguments with the world's Jewish  
and Black population  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Pedro DeCosta  
Title: Digimentals of Light, Faithfulness, Friendship, Courage, Hope  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Minomon, *Wormmon*, Coatlmon/Archelomon/Lighdramon/Shadramon  
/Bullmon, Indramon/Sandiramon & Chibimon, *V-mon*,  
Depthmon/Gargomon/Lighdramon/Fladramon/Sagitarrimon, Indramon/Sandiramon  
Time: 04-27-04 11:09:06 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote:  
------------------------------------------  
Oh where's the fun in stopping them before  
they get temp banned? It teaches them not  
to do it again.  
------------------------------------------  
  
*COUGH* Hank *COUGH*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Dwayne Wright  
Title: Nimble Cat  
Location: Converse, TX  
Digimon: *Gotsumon*, Icemon, Insekimon  
Time: 04-27-04 15:01:49 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It sounds like Hans and Clint would get along just fine. He better not  
get us, though. Half of us are from some minority group and one's 3/4  
Caucasian.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Clinton Reeves  
Title: Wise Wolf  
Location: Guadalupe County, TX  
Digimon: *Patamon*, Unimon  
Time: 04-27-04 15:04:43 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will you get over that? I was only on that because I barely have any  
blacks going to my school. Minorities tend to stick to the cities.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Jorge Gonzalez  
Title: Silent Snake  
Location: San Antonio, TX  
Digimon: *Tapirmon*, Boarmon  
Time: 04-27-04 15:08:58 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dwayne, I'd be careful with Clint if I were you. I don't care how quick  
you are, he still has a huge ERROR knife.  
  
*witnessed Clint use that thing first hand*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: James McConnell  
Title: Digimentals of Knowledge, Courage, Kindness, Love  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
Digimon: Nyaromon, *Plotmon*, Butterflymon/Lynxmon/Opossumon/Swanmon,  
Mihiramon/Pajiramon  
Time: 04-27-04 18:19:38 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pedro, quit being a wiseass.  
  
Unless you want to experience the wrath of Koushiro firsthand. It's not  
a pretty sight.  
  
(Note: I'm just kidding, Koushiro ;) )  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Nikolaus  
User: Catherine Ducharme  
Title: Flower of the West  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Floramon,* Kiwimon  
Time: 04-27-04 18:32:33 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote:  
---------------------------------------------  
On a more serious note, are any of you of any  
minority groups? We've had problems with Hans  
getting into vicious arguments with the world's  
Jewish and Black population  
---------------------------------------------  
  
No, they are not so no need to worry Nikolaus.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Oh, come one Genevieve!  
User: Ellen Belvoir  
Title: N/A  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: *Hawkmon,* Cockatrimon  
Time: 04-27-04 18:32:48 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote:  
---------------------------------------------  
On a more serious note, are any of you of any  
minority groups? We've had problems with Hans  
getting into vicious arguments with the world's  
Jewish and Black population  
---------------------------------------------  
  
In France I go to Catholic mass with my father, but while I'm visiting my  
mom and step-family they usually make me go to church with them at the  
Presbyterian church (they don't think I'm old enough to get to the  
Catholic church in Boston on my own). Would that cause any problems?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Question of Sexuality  
User: Yamato Ishida  
Title: Crest of Friendship  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: [Punimon, Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, Were Garurumon, Metal  
Garurumon, Omegamon, Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode]  
Time: 04-27-04 23:04:27 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where did this RUMOR of me being gay come from?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Too Silly, Far Too Silly, And WAY Off Topic  
User: Izumi Koushiro  
Title: MODERATOR; Crest of Knowledge  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: [Babumon, Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, Altur Kabuterimon]  
Time: 04-27-04 23:05:11 GMT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enough is enough. And this has gone on too long.  
  
Welcome new team. Post is closed.  
  
Why do I have to close half the messages on this board?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Many thanks go out to the other authors of the Diaries universe for  
participating in this entry!   
  
And special, special thanks go to Lord Archive for helping out with  
the whole time-zone thing on this entry. I think this will be the  
last MB entry I ever do (for a long time, anyway).   
  
Upcoming Entry:  
Rose Diaries - Entry 5: Period of Adjustment  
Rene, Ellen and Genevieve start going on missions regularly and learn you   
have to work your schedule around being a Digi-destined. 


	5. Entry 5 Period of Adjustment

Digimon is the property of Toei and Sensations Animation.  
This is set in Lord Archive's Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries  
universe.

* * *

"How does that feel?" Rene asked Snow Agumon curiously.

"Not too bad!" he responded. "I can't believe you ever wore  
something this small!" The digimon in question was dressed in  
a small yellow hoodie which had been salvaged from Rene's  
old baby clothes.

Snow Agumon walked alongside his partner happily, eyes closed  
and humming a little tune to himself. At length he opened them to  
see where he was going, and spotted a familiar figure up ahead.  
"Hey, isn't that Ellen?"

"Yeah. Hey Ellen!" Rene called out, waving an arm in the air.  
The girl in question was bent over her worn,  
patched backpack, stuffing books into it, but she waved back anyway.

"Damn thing fell apart on me again," Ellen groused as Rene and Snow  
Agumon jogged up to her. She did a double-take once she saw what  
the miniature T-Rex was wearing. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Rene shrugged. "Hey, it works. There's an entire section of the FAQ  
devoted to how to disguise your digimon in public;  
that's where we got the idea from."

"Where's Hawkmon?" Snow Agumon asked, looking around. "What's  
she dressed in?"

"Nothing, unlike some digimon." Hawkmon's answer preceded her arrival,  
flapping down and perching herself in the branch of a nearby tree. "Ellen has  
decreed that, if I insist on accompanying her to school, I am to fly above her  
to keep from being seen."

Just then Ellen let out an inarticulate exclamation as she picked up her  
backpack and two of the books she had just put back inside fell out through  
a newly-torn hole in the front.

**Rose Diaries - Paris Adventures 04  
By Lady Iapetus**

**Entry Five: Period of Adjustment**

"THERE you guys are!" Genevieve exclaimed as she caught sight  
of Ellen, Rene and Snow Agumon walking into the school courtyard.  
"I was worried you'd be late."

"Thanks to Ellen's Bag O' Holes, we almost were," groused Rene.

"I keep telling Dad _and_ Mom that I need to replace it; heck, I even  
saw the perfect one while I was in the U.S.!" Ellen protested. "But  
do they listen to me? Nooo."

"Well, I hope they start listening soon, because if I have to carry any  
more of your books plus my own, _my_ bag's going to explode!" Rene  
sniped. Ellen quickly stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored it.

Snow Agumon looked around, noticing someone missing. "Where's  
Lopmon?" he asked.

"In here!" came a muffled voice from Genevieve's bookbag. A brown paw  
waved from an opening where it was unzipped. Genevieve quickly unzipped  
the bag the rest of the way, allowing Lopmon to stick her head out.

"Sorry, but it was the easiest way to sneak you out past Papa and all of the  
guests," her partner apologized as Lopmon climbed out and jumped onto  
the ground.

"So what're we supposed to do with these guys while we're in school  
all day?" Ellen wondered aloud.

Rene looked the slightest bit uncomfortable. "Well...Elecmon stays at home,  
and I guess the Digimon of the older kids do too.  
But Joan says it's because they've had their partners longer, so their digimon  
don't need to be around them all the time to keep their strength up."

"Well, no offense, but I don't think our teachers are going to allow a rabbit,  
a hawk and a miniature dinosaur in the classroom with us."

"Maybe there's someplace else in the school that they can stay," Genevieve  
suggested. "Like a closet or something."

"Where'd you think that up?" asked Rene.

Genevieve hunched her shoulders. "Yume from the Odaiba team. She  
told me that her Bakumon, Iori's Armadimon and Sayuri's Psychemon hide  
out in the janitor's office at their school while their human partners are in class.  
There's got to be some place around here for them to hang out."

"Well, they're going to have to find it on their own," remarked Ellen as the  
school bell began to ring and students began filing into the building. Soon  
Snow Agumon and Lopmon were left alone in the middle of the schoolyard.

They looked at each other. "Now what?" asked Lopmon.

"Now," Hawkmon spoke up from her perch in one of the trees that dotted  
the lawn "we look for a way inside, hopefully staying out of trouble while  
doing so."

"Aw," Snow Agumon protested as the three digimon began to walk towards  
the school "you're no fun, Hawkmon."

* * *

"Psst. Ellen. Ellen!"

Ellen closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. This was the fourth  
time since the beginning of class that he'd tried to get her attention, and  
class had only been underway for fifteen minutes!

"What is it now, Rene?" she muttered through clenched teeth. It was times  
like this that she wished that her desk wasn't kitty-corner to Rene's. "And  
before you ask, no, I _don't_ know if the digimon have found a hiding place yet."

She turned around when something poked her in the side, and saw that Rene  
was holding out a textbook - one of her textbooks. "I forgot to give you this  
when we were at your locker," Rene said.

Ellen took the book from him. "Oh. Thanks," she said. She slipped the book into  
the stack of books that she needed for this class and her next one.

"But, since you mentioned it, do you think the digimon have found a place  
to hide by now?" the boy questioned with a sly grin. Ellen's response was  
to groan and slump forward so that her forehead met the top of her desk.

"You know what Rene? I have no idea, and frankly I'm not that worried," she  
whispered. "They managed to survive in the Digital World before we got there,  
so I'm sure that spending a day at school on their own should be no trouble for them."

"Oh. Okay." Rene replied simply, a little disappointed at having gotten only  
a partial rise out of his friend.

* * *

In a different section of the school, three very bored digimon had  
appropriated a utility closet to hide out in until school let out for the day.

"Snow Agumon, would you please cut that out?" requested an irritated  
Hawkmon from her perch on a shelf, wedged between a tub of cleaning  
supplies and a musty-smelling box.

Snow Agumon, who was sitting on an upended bucket, looked up at  
her innocently. "What?"

"That mindless humming you were doing," Hawkmon clarified. "It's bad  
enough you can't carry a tune, but if you keep it up you could alert someone  
to our presence in here."

"Sorry," the white T-Rex responded "but I'm bored!"

"Well, I'm not exactly having the time of my life up here either," Hawkmon  
retorted. "Just sit tight. I'm sure school can't last for very much longer.

Lopmon, meanwhile, was entertaining herself by exploring the contents of  
some other boxes in the closet that were closer to floor-level. Her spelunking  
was underscored by a running commentary on the items that she discovered,  
some of which were lying on the floor outside of the box.

"Hey, look at this!" Lopmon's muffled voice called from inside the box, and  
not for the first time either. Her ears emerged first; grasped in them was a small,  
multi-colored rubber ball. "Isn't it cool?" she asked, hoisting her body the rest  
of the way out of the box.

"Very nice," Hawkmon drawled, not very interested.

"What was it doing in the box?" asked Snow Agumon.  
He climbed off of the bucket. Lopmon placed the ball into his  
outstretched claws.

"I think that's all the stuff that the kids here lose," Lopmon replied.

"Then how come it wasn't given back to whoever had it before?" the  
small dinosaur wondered. He let the ball fall to the floor, and grinned  
as it bounced back up into his claws.

Lopmon shrugged. "I guess the kids forgot about them."

Snow Agumon nodded, still entertaining himself by bouncing the ball.  
Curious, he decided to see what would happen if he threw the ball at  
the floor instead of just letting it drop. His grin grew bigger when the ball  
bounced higher into the air and ricocheted off a shelf before coming back  
down.

But his grin disappeared when the ball bounced off of the top of his head  
before heading back into the air and glancing off of Hawkmon's beak.

For the next several minutes, the utility closet was filled with the shrieks  
and complaints of three digimon as they tried to escape and/or contain  
the miniature projectile.

* * *

"That does it; you guys aren't coming to school with us anymore!"

Ellen, Rene and Genevieve had met their digimon in a secluded area  
of the campus after school had let out. All three digimon had lumps and  
bruises from having been pelted by the rubber bouncy ball. Their human  
partners hadn't exactly been amused, leading to the declaration from Ellen.

"But we want to be with you! You're our partners,"  
protested Lopmon. Hawkmon and Snow Agumon chimed in their  
agreement.

Rene turned to Ellen. "They're right, Ellen. Remember what Joan said; they  
have to be with us at all times, or else they could get weak and de-evolve."

"But they could have seriously hurt themselves, or else they might have gotten  
caught by someone walking by who heard voices in that closet," argued Ellen.

"Then tomorrow we'll bring something for them to do while we're in class,"  
the boy suggested. "We've got as much responsibility to them as they have to us."

Ellen sighed and scuffed at the ground with her right foot. "I guess you're right,"  
she abdicated. Turning to the digimon she said, "You can still come to school with  
us. Just bring along something to keep yourselves entertained. And leave the  
stuff already in the utility closet alone," Ellen added with a Look in Lopmon and  
Snow Agumon's directions.

While Ellen had been busy lecturing the Digimon, Genevieve had turned on her  
laptop and was checking her e-mail. "Hey guys, come here," she called.  
The other two humans and the digimon gathered around her.

On the screen Genevieve had the message board up and opened to one of the  
threads. "Fuugamon's at it again," groaned Ellen as she skimmed the message.  
The red-haired girl nodded.

Ever since the first time Ellen, Rene and Joan had tangled with him, the Paris  
team had had to deal with the red-colored Ogremon at least two more times.  
Everyone was getting tired of Fuugamon's bullying of smaller digimon, and  
Gerard had been contacting other teams for advice on how best to stop the  
Viral without killing him.

"He's been terrorizing a small colony of Wormmon near the Valley of Mirrors,"  
Genevieve explained.

"Why can't one of the older members take care of him?"  
wondered Ellen.

Rene rolled his eyes before looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Because," he told her "Colette is the only person on our team besides us who  
has a D-3, and she's baby-sitting her younger brothers and sisters today.  
Besides, who knows how much damage Fuugamon could cause while we  
were trying to contact Catherine, Paul or my sister?"

The black-haired girl sighed. "You're right, again.  
Let's do it."

Genevieve set up the portal. "I'll stay behind. If all three of us go, my  
computer's liable to get stolen and Papa wouldn't be too pleased about that."

Ellen nodded. "Got it. Ready, Rene?"

"Way before you were," Rene replied. Snow Agumon stood beside him  
and flashed her a thumbs-up.

Ellen refrained from rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"Then let's get this over with. Digi-port, open!"

* * *

"I _still_ don't understand how in the hell we're supposed to  
get the hang of this," Ellen grumbled as she picked herself up  
off the ground. Looking up she saw Rene and Snow Agumon  
standing beside of her, both of whom had managed to come  
through the portal and remain on their feet.

"So how far off is this Wormmon colony?" asked Rene,  
shielding his eyes from the glare of sunlight coming off the  
Valley of Mirrors nearby.

"Over that way if I remember right," replied his teammate as  
she pointed towards the east. "Hawkmon, could you fly ahead  
of us and let us know when we're getting close?"

Hawkmon nodded. "Not a problem. And this time, I'm petrifying  
that jerk for a _month_!"

Ellen rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "Let's wait until the actual fight  
before deciding what to do with Fuugamon, okay?" With an affirmative  
nod Hawkmon took to the sky. Ellen, Rene and Snow Agumon  
followed behind her at a run.

Ten minutes later Hawkmon came swooping back to them.  
"There, just beyond that clump of trees!" she told them. Ellen  
nodded and they hurried in the direction Hawkmon had indicated.

When they reached the Wormmon settlement it was to find four or five  
Wormmon trying to restrain Fuugamon with their Sticky Net attacks. Several  
threads of sticky webbing pinned the Adult's arms to his sides,  
but with a little bit of effort Fuugamon was able to tear himself loose.

When he looked up, two of the Paris Digi-destined and their digimon were  
standing several meters away, glaring at him.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Fuugamon sneered. "Where's your pretty  
blonde leader and her little pet flower?"

"Catherine had a previous commitment," Ellen deadpanned.  
"And since she's not here, I'm not going to bother with the diplomatic crap  
and just get to the bottom line. We're sick and tired of you kicking  
smaller digimon around. So either cease and desist, or else we'll take you out."

"Ellen, we can't kill him!" Hawkmon hissed.

"Yeah, but does he know that?" Ellen responded out the side of her mouth.

Fuugamon laughed. "Ri-ight! You Digi-destined are so chicken that you  
wouldn't be able to kill Hell Angemon himself if he were standing here  
right now!"

"He knows," muttered Rene. Raising his voice he called out to Fuugamon,  
"Look, we don't want to fight. If you give us your word that you'll stop  
terrorizing smaller digimon and find someplace to live peacefully,  
we'll let you go."

The red-hued digimon pretended to think this over.  
"Nahh," he decided at last. "This is more fun!  
Heavy Swing!" He swung his club into the crowd of Wormmon,  
scattering them.

"All right, that does it," Ellen said, disgusted. "Ready, Hawkmon?"  
Her partner nodded.

"Hawkmon, evolve! Cockatrimon!"

"Feather Cutter!" Cockatrimon loosed a barrage of feathers. Although he  
dodged a majority of them, Fuugamon sustained quite a few slashes from  
the razor sharp plumes.

"Evil Hurricane!" Fuugamon retaliated. Cockatrimon flinched as she was  
bombarded by the attack, but managed to stand her ground. Fuugamon's attack  
also sent two or three Wormmon bouncing along the ground,  
and Ellen and Rene hurried to catch them before they were injured too severely.

"Ice Club!" Hyougamon joined the fray by bringing his own club down on Fuugamon's  
head. His red-colored twin went down, but didn't stay there. Soon the two  
digimon were grappling and wrestling with each other, each trying to get the upper  
hand over the other.

The wrestling match - and the battle - finally ended when Hyougamon got in  
another good swing with his Ice Club attack, this time knocking Fuugamon  
senseless.

"Now what do we do with him?" wondered Rene.

Ellen had the perfect idea. "Hey Cockatrimon"  
she called to her partner, who hadn't yet de-evolved.  
"Remember what you said earlier about petrifying this jerk for a month?"

Cockatrimon blinked, then smiled in understanding.  
"It would be my pleasure. Petrifier!" Her eyes flashed, and once again  
Fuugamon was turned to stone. With Fuugamon suitably restrained  
Cockatrimon returned to her Child stage.

"Don't worry," Snow Agumon assured the Wormmon as they warily  
regarded the granite form of their tormentor. "Hawkmon made sure  
that he'll stay that way for a long time. He won't be bothering you again."

"Thank you," one of the Wormmon said, turning to Ellen and Rene.  
"I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it. It's our job to reign in jerks like Fuugamon  
there," responded Rene.

"Speaking of, what do we do with the overgrown lawn ornament?"  
Ellen wondered.

"Good question," remarked Hawkmon.

The whole group fell silent as everyone pondered this new problem.

* * *

"So Fuugamon's been taken care of?" Joan inquired. It was later in  
the evening, past dinner time. The two LaSalle siblings and their partners  
were in Joan's room, where Rene was relating the day's events to his sister.

Rene nodded. "After about five minutes or so this really old-looking  
digimon showed up; I mean, this guy was _ancient_!"

"Jijimon." Joan went over to her computer and pulled a picture of the  
aforementioned Digimon up from the FAQ. "He kind of keeps an eye on the  
teams in Europe and New York, although he interacts more with London  
and New York than the rest of us."

"Ah. Good to know," Rene responded.

"Anyway, you were saying...?"

"Oh yeah! Jijimon showed up, congratulated Ellen, our partners and I on  
taking care of Fuugamon and said he'd take care of him for us.  
Then both he and Fuugamon disappeared."

"I see. Well, Lord knows what Jijimon's got planned for the guy, but good riddance  
to him all the same," Joan remarked. Then, looking at Snow Agumon, she  
changed the subject. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was fun!" Snow Agumon smiled. "Hawkmon, Lopmon and I had to find a  
place to hide all day, and we had to hide from the adults and other kids while  
we were looking for it. Then Hawkmon found this closet..."

Rene sat back in his chair and grinned as he and his sister listened to Snow  
Agumon chatter on about the utility closet and the bouncy ball.

* * *

"Ellen, I'm home!"

The eleven year-old looked up from her history textbook before marking her  
place and getting up from the sofa. Hawkmon, who had been seated beside Ellen,  
quickly dashed behind the couch so that Mr. Belvoir wouldn't see her. Hopefully  
she'd be able to make a quick flight up the stairs undetected.

"Hey Dad," Ellen greeted her father from the doorway between the living room  
and the kitchen. "There's still some stew left; you'll just have to reheat it."

M. Belvoir nodded, turning the burner on under the saucepan and allowing the  
broth to simmer. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," he apologized, giving Ellen a  
swift peck on the cheek as he crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a  
bottled water. "I had a long meeting this morning and I wasn't able to get  
everything done in the afternoon, and then just as I was getting ready to leave  
M. Castlemore called me into his office for another meeting."

Ellen nodded in understanding. Long nights working were the norm for her father,  
especially after the divorce. "Good meeting or bad meeting?" she asked. Out of the  
corner of her eye, she saw Hawkmon making for the staircase. Subtly Ellen nodded  
to signal that her father wasn't looking, and Hawkmon quickly winged her way upstairs.

"I'm too tired to talk about it." Ellen's lips thinned. Avoiding the subject; that, too,  
had become a common occurrence with her dad. When the stew was ready M.  
Belvoir ladled some into a bowl and brought it to the counter island in the kitchen.  
"So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was...fine," Ellen replied. She wished she could tell her father about the  
battle with Fuugamon, and envied Rene. _At least he has a sister who can relate to him_,  
she thought a tad bitterly.

At last Ellen added, "My bookbag fell apart again."

"Again?" M. Belvoir echoed, incredulous.

"Yeah. I ended up having to do a patch job in the art room during lunch time."  
Ellen pointed to her backpack, which was sitting by the back door. The light of  
the ceiling lights gleamed on several strips of duct tape that sealed the hole in the front.  
She didn't add that one of the straps had snapped while she was in the Digital World,  
and it had been repaired by one of the grateful Wormmon.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Wha- I did! To both you _and_ Mom!" she huffed. "You just weren't  
paying attention."

M. Belvoir flinched, and had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry," he apologized.  
"Guess this means we'll have to get you a new one, then. We'll go shopping this  
weekend."

"What about that thing?" Ellen jerked her thumb at her dilapidated bag.  
"I don't know if it'll survive another school day."

Her father rubbed his chin in thought. "Up in the attic there's some old equipment  
of mine, when I used to go camping with my brothers and my dad. My old knapsack  
should still be up there; you can use that until we can get you something new."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. Enjoy your dinner." Ellen kissed him on the cheek to show  
that he was forgiven, then hurried up the stairs. Sticking her head in her bedroom  
doorway she whispered, "Hey, Hawkmon!"

The bird digimon appeared in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"My dad's letting me use an old pack of his until we can buy me a new one,"  
Ellen explained. "Want to go up to the attic with me and hunt it up?"

Hawkmon smiled. "Sure."

With that the two of them headed up to the attic.

* * *

Gerard's Dossiers:

Rene LeSalle  
Digi-destined

Born: 1993  
Received partner: 2004

Nationality: French  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Brown

Laid back and easy going, Rene always prefers to roll with the punches.  
He's hardly shown any displays of temper, publicly at least. He finds almost  
perverse enjoyment in listening to Ellen's attempts at baiting him and knowing  
she probably never will get a rise out of him. In the same respect, Rene is  
also able to give as good as he gets.

Although he would never admit it, Rene holds a lot of respect for his  
pseudo-opponent Ellen. He wouldn't go so far as to call what he feels  
about her a crush, since he doesn't believe that he's ready for a relationship  
of that caliber and might not be ready for one for some time.

Skills:  
Math.  
Geography.  
Debating.

Special Powers:  
none

Digimon:  
Koromon - Snow Agumon - Hyougamon

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a long time coming, but entry 5 is finally finished!

The idea for Snow Agumon's disguise came from an episode of the first season of Adventure ("Gatomon Comes Calling" in America). In that episode, Agumon wore a blue hoodie while out walking the streets with Taichi.

The 'Yume' that Genevieve mentions is from Lord Archive's "War Diaries" series.

Jijimon was introduced in the second entry of Archive's "London Diaries" and is to that group what Gennai is to the Odaiba team. He has also popped up in relation to the New York Team.

Upcoming Entry:  
Entry 6 - Memorial Day Genevieve focus chapter. It's the anniversary of the death of Genevieve's mother, and she struggles to get through the day...without her father finding out about Lopmon.


End file.
